


瓦坎达小甜饼

by welcome2dgy



Category: Captain America:The Winter Soldier
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 22:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcome2dgy/pseuds/welcome2dgy





	瓦坎达小甜饼

从西伯利亚飞往瓦坎达的路上Bucky一直处与半昏迷状态，这也使得Steve十分焦虑，他的伤口不像往常那样允许自我代谢，Steve不了解机械臂的原理，那些电路是否连接着Bucky的神经元？他只能满脸担心的抱着对方，尽量让他躺的舒服些。  
主动接过驾驶任务的T’Challa看着这对劫后余生的老朋友，心下有些动容，他知道什么是友情、亲情，他自己也有朋友和家人，但对于一个与美国队长刚刚认识不到一个星期并长期处于对立状态的人来说，T’Challa总觉得这两个人的关系充满了古怪。  
“你们认识了七十年？”他主动打破沉默，Steve可以通过电子屏幕的反光看到这位年轻国王脸上的好奇之心。  
“严格来说我们分开了七十年，认识快九十年了。”  
T’Challa露出一个那很酷的表情，Steve勉强笑了笑，“虽然这其中大部分时间我们都是被分开的，但Bucky从来没有改变，他只是不能选择，我相信他还是我的那个Bucky。”  
没人怀疑他不是你的Bucky...T’Challa在心里反驳，可嘴上还是留了不少情面，“他是个好人。”  
Steve扩大了脸上的笑容，这回就连与世隔绝的国王也能够看出一些端倪了。

飞机降落在一片雨林中，Steve抱起扔在昏迷的Bucky走下舱道，T’Challa带着他们穿过迷雾，眼前突然出现的建筑完全不逊色于复仇者大厦，那是一座非常现代化的房子，巨大的透明落地窗可以让Steve看到里面先进的科学仪器，“我以为你们会更传统。”  
“传统不等于封闭，只不过瓦坎达的科学成果在全世界始终还是个秘密，但还是被你们发现了振金。”  
“抱歉。”Steve下意识的想到了多起由复仇者造成的意外伤亡，包括T’Challa的父亲，对方拍了拍他的肩膀，表示一切都过去了。  
他们将Bucky放在了一个隔菌性的房间里，这里到处都充斥着白色，干净又明亮，Steve喜欢这种色调，这让他的心情也轻松了很多。  
“他多久能够清醒？”  
“研究人员会给我们数据的，你也需要处理一下伤口队长。”  
几名工作人员将Steve带走时这个坚强的战士依然舍不得将目光从Barnes的病房前移开，T’Challa默默记下了这些细节，现在还不是谈心的时候。  
十几个小时后Bucky睁开了眼睛，他身体上的伤口愈合的非常快，这也让瓦坎达的研究人员兴奋了一阵，他们听说过超英血清，但亲眼所见还是第一次，这或许能够提升他们在生物科技上的突破。  
Steve被通知能够去探视时额头上还贴着胶带，尽管他觉得有些多余，但医务人员坚持，他也就没再说什么，现在他隔着玻璃看到Bucky正在审视自己断掉的左臂接口，那让Steve又是一阵心酸。  
他急切的推开房门，其他人朝他点头并沉默的离开了，Steve感谢他们的贴心，他小心翼翼的来到Bucky身边，想要微笑又觉得满嘴苦涩，“Hey~你感觉还好吗？”  
Bucky从他一进来就注意到那抹金灿灿的头发了，但他表现的有些冷漠，甚至眼神空洞，Steve等了会发现对方好像并不打算搭理他，恐惧感再次攥紧了他的心脏，“Buck？”他尝试性的又一次喊了对方的名字。  
“这是哪？你是谁？”  
Steve告诉自己这并不是最糟的，他至少还活着，总能想起来的，总能。  
“哦天啊Stevie~别一副快要哭出来的样子，我不过开了个玩笑，我以为你喜欢我这样。”  
“Oh come on Buck！！”Steve头一次像个十六岁的少年那样抓狂，他恨不得给对方一拐子，要不是看在他断了手臂一脸疤痕还笑的那么张狂的份上，“你非得拿这个开玩笑吗？！”  
“我哪知道美国队长心理素质这么差！”  
“你知道那是我的底线！”  
“我不知道！”  
“你知道！”  
“好吧我知道，但我并不感到抱歉。”  
“……”  
T’Challa在总控室里翻了个白眼，告诉其他人可以关闭监控了，他不想听两个未成年吵架。

Steve扶着失去平衡还有些不适应的Bucky下床，他已经可以走路了，这一点上他们倒是省去了不少麻烦，感谢血清。  
他们在房间里转了一圈，随即Steve又扶着他离开了病房，朝更宽阔的地方走去，“想过再装个新的吗？”  
Bucky摇了摇头，“武器的话就免了吧。”  
“武器也可以提供保护。”  
“至少在我能控制自己以前。”  
“其实Wanda可以在这件事上帮点忙，他能够控制大脑，让你产生幻觉还是什么的，Stark曾经提到过这个点子。”  
Bucky沉默了，Steve知道他想到了什么，但逃避总不是办法，“那不怪你。”  
“是我做的，我记得全部过程。”  
“Buck...”  
“不要争论这个了Steve，我知道自己是谁，干过什么，但这需要一个过程，给我点时间。”  
一瞬间气氛有些下降，Steve没再开口，他们只是沉默着相互搀扶来到了房间的中央，那里类似复仇者基地的客厅，有电视和沙发，还有水果和柠檬汁，“看起来可以随便享用？”  
Bucky用右手抓起一颗李子，然后笑着对Steve说，“你找到我之前我正在集市上挑选这些水果，我的钱只够买6个，结果还被丢在了大街上。”  
“你靠什么赚钱？”  
“做一些打杂的工作，比如修个水管什么的，除了必要的开销，我几乎用不着钱。”  
这听起来还不算坏，Steve又露出了他那个欣慰的表情，Bucky注意到了，他很想打趣对方，实际上他也真的这么做了，“比起当年陪你在布鲁克林捡废玻璃，这活儿好太多了。”  
“好吧好吧，我知道你都想起来了，能说点我好的部分吗？”  
“那得多给我点时间了，毕竟你没多少能让我记得住的优点。”Bucky故意抓了抓头发，好像这事不太容易办到似的，Steve终于给了他一拐子，力气不大，可Bucky还是毫无预兆的倒在了沙发上，右手还握着那个李子让他没能及时撑住自己。  
“抱歉Buck！”Steve吓坏了，他赶紧将对方拉起来，并呈现出一种保护性姿态，这动作几乎是将Bucky圈进了怀里。  
除去一些机器的运转声，房间里安静极了，Steve在终于放下心来之后才发现他们的姿势有多暧昧，而Bucky仍旧攥着手里的李子将头靠在Steve的肩膀上，他的头发已经洗过了，现在柔软的落在Steve的胸口上，Steve的心跳开始加快，他自己都能听到，Bucky肯定一早就发现了，他不知道要说什么，他们就这样默默的抱在一起快5分钟，直到终于有一方忍不住笑出声，那人肯定是Bucky不用猜也知道。  
Steve叹了口气，“我就知道你是故意的！”  
“故意让你把我推倒？”Bucky挑眉看他，然后咬了口李子，“终于吃到了！”  
Steve想反驳都没了立场，只好在Bucky吃到汁水淋漓时负责帮他擦一擦下巴，“盘子里还有很多，你是不是饿了？我居然忘了你已经快一天没吃过东西了！不知道瓦坎达的食物你吃不吃得惯。”  
“我断了个胳膊而已，还是假的，别把我说的好像得了绝症...”  
“好吧好吧Barnes少爷，我去找个人问问，看这大的吓人的房子里有没有餐厅。”

Steve离开的第一时间，Bucky脸上的表情又恢复了他刚刚醒来那会的样子，空洞、茫然，T’Challa从门口进来时看到的完全就是冬兵而不是James.Barnes。  
“不喜欢这里？”  
Bucky看了他一眼，“Steve好像很喜欢。”  
“我是问你，你喜不喜欢这里？”  
“无所谓。”  
“你们两个还真是奇怪，当初我问队长要不要来瓦坎达时，他第一个关心的就是这里的医疗技术能不能治好你的手臂，根本不在意这是地球的哪个角落。”  
Bucky意味深长的看了他一眼，“你想说什么？”  
“没什么，只是觉得有些事不用我说破想必你们自己心里也有数，毕竟这个世界没有那么多可以错过的七十年。”  
T’Challa说完没等Bucky回答就起身离开了，他本来只是想通知他们，金属手臂可以复制，还是振金的，问他们有没有兴趣考虑，但刚刚那两人拥抱的画面让国王陛下突然有些犹豫了，或许冬兵只有失去了铁臂才能变回Steve的Bucky，有些问题，还是要当事人自己想明白。  
晚餐过后，有人带Steve他们来到了一间更像是卧室的房间，由于他们目前伤势恢复的都很好，所以不用再住在病房了，这倒是让Steve很开心，Bucky则依然一副无所谓的样子。  
但问题是，“为什么只有一个房间？”Steve看向那名引领他们过来的侍者，对方解释这里是研究所，并没有太多能够提供住宿的房间，然后充满歉意的离开了。  
这理由听起来简直充分的无法反驳，甚至还让Steve带了点内疚，“看来我们只能挤一挤了Buck，我也可以睡在地上。”  
Bucky环顾了一下房间的摆设，普普通通的卧室，一张大床、衣柜、落地灯、壁挂式电视机，两张毫无意义的小座椅，为什么不是长条沙发？不过算了，他们在布鲁克林也没少挤在破沙发垫里过夜，“一起睡吧。”  
Bucky率先脱掉鞋子躺进了靠右的一边，这样他就可以背对Steve而又不压到断臂的接口，Steve站在那磨蹭了一会终于也爬了上来，床垫向下陷的同时Bucky一把抓住了床沿好让自己掌握平衡，他还在适应这个。  
黑暗里他们都没有说话，好像沉默能够替代尴尬，Bucky的脑海里还回荡着下午T’Challa的那番暗示，他和Steve，他们原本就是一对好兄弟，这毋庸置疑，但经历了这四年的逃亡，每一次的擦肩而过似乎都让他们之间的感情发生着剧烈的变化，他知道那意味着什么，但他不知道该如何去处理这份在目前看来十分多余的关系。  
“睡不着？”Steve碰了碰Bucky的背，然后清楚的感觉到了对方瞬间绷紧的肌肉，“吓着你了？”  
“没有。”Bucky转成了平躺，他无法转过身体，Steve也保持着平躺的姿势，他们一起仰望着天花板，好像那里缀着一条银河。  
“还记得我们曾经约好要一起去大峡谷看星星吗？”Steve问。  
Bucky笑了，他当然记得，他们约定的事有很多，“我只记得有人答应过我在我回来之前不干傻事，结果他还是给了我一个大大的惊喜。”  
Steve瞬间像泄了气的皮球一样捂住了脸，“是惊喜找上门来的，这不怪我！”  
“反正也死无对证了，我就由着你随便说好了！”  
“是啊，我们认识的人都死了，我上个星期还参加了Peggy的葬礼。”  
“那个无视了我的女军官？”  
“你可真记仇！”  
“毕竟我很少被女性忽视。”  
“Peggy是最后一个了，这世界又只剩下我们两个了Buck，就好像回到了我16岁那年，我身边没有任何朋友甚至亲人，我只有你。”  
Bucky转过头看向Steve，他也正注视着自己，那双蓝眼睛在黑夜里也显得那么明亮，Bucky想要停止这种充满危险的对视，然而他无法控制自己，就像他无法阻止Steve离他越来越近的脸，等他们终于吻到一起时，Bucky听到他的内心发出一声叹息，他终究还是无法拒绝Steve...  
当这个吻从浅浅的试探变成越来越激烈的纠缠时，Bucky单手圈住了Steve的脖子，Steve半个身体都压在了Bucky的胸口上，他极力避免着碰触对方的断臂，又忍不住不去探索Bucky的身体，当他的手指钻进那层薄薄的背心里，Bucky火热的身体就会在他的抚摸下轻轻颤动，Steve气喘吁吁的抬起头，发现那双绿眼睛不再空洞，它们似乎与几十年前的Bucky重叠了，他就那样不知所措的看着Steve，让这个自制力一向卓越的士兵瞬间瓦解了，他有些粗暴的扯坏了Bucky的背心。  
“希望柜子里还有新的，不然我就得编造一个蠢理由去应付那只黑猫了。”  
Steve倒不担心这个，他猜T’Challa早就发现了什么，只不过没有揭穿他们，他顺着Bucky的侧脸一直吻到他的胸口，Bukcy找了个舒服的姿势让自己陷进枕头里不再去分心其他。  
Steve的技术称不上好，他甚至有可能还没摆脱处男的尴尬身份，不过这不是问题，Bucky只要做到全然的放松就好，他安慰自己，但还是被进入的疼痛攥紧了心脏，他疼的冷汗都下来了，Steve想撤出去，却被他拉了回来，“别走，你不会弄坏我的。”  
Steve有点心疼，他不停亲吻着Bucky被汗水浸湿的额头，用自己的脸像一只渴求温暖的小兽一样去蹭Bucky的脖子，等那些最初的紧绷缓解，Bucky的呼吸不再粗重时，他动了动自己的腰，环在Steve肩膀上的右手轻轻向下捏了一把对方挺翘的屁股，“你打算在里面过夜吗？”  
“我可以吗？一整晚不出来？”  
“噢...你还是我认识的Steve吗？那个一本正经偶尔害羞的小家伙？”  
“我还是不是小家伙你比谁都清楚！”说完这个Steve开始挺动胯部，在适应了那个不算小的尺寸后，Bucky的身体开始变得柔软火热，紧窄的甬道圈住Steve让他差一点就草草结束了自己的第一次。  
Bucky的眼神再次变得茫然，但这次不是为了别的，Steve能够分辨出瞳孔那里细小的变化，他依然坚持不懈的亲吻着Bucky的脸和嘴唇，凡是他能够吻到的地方，他像患了饥渴症的病人那样汲取着Bucky口中的温度，而Bucky的右手始终占有性的圈在Steve的脖子上，这也让失去了左臂的他无法支撑自己，一个劲的撞上床板。  
Steve注意到了这点，他抓过Bucky的右手按在了对方头顶上，他们十指交握一起阻挡了那不断向上的冲击。  
终于在几个用力的挺动后Bucky发出了一声惊喘，他整个表情都产生了变化，那不是痛苦的，Steve知道那是什么，就算他没有经验也能够读懂，“是那里吗？”  
Bucky咬着嘴唇不说话，他很想握紧些什么，但手里能够抓到的只有Steve的左手，他痛苦的仰着头不断承受那陌生的快感，两条腿越夹越紧，Steve笑了，有点性感又有点得意，他从来没见过这样的Bucky，全然打开自己的Bucky，只在他面前，痛苦又愉悦的Bucky。  
超级英雄血清可能不只改变了他们的国家，还改变了他们伴侣的性生活质量，说真的刚刚他们都忽略了这一点，直到Steve第四次将Bucky换了个姿势，他们两个都湿透了，但依然没有射精的征兆，“再这么下去我会不会死在这？”Bukcy虚弱的说，Steve将他揽在怀里，他们现在面对面的抱在一起，Bucky坐在他腿上，整个人湿漉漉的歪向一边勉强靠在对方脖子上，Steve依旧一边挺动一边揉搓着Bucky身前的柱体，他很确定他们都没什么奇怪的毛病，他们只是太持久了，这或许是一个甜蜜又恼人的副作用，但美国队长似乎还挺满意的。  
等他们终于发泄完一身精力后，Bucky发现房间的时钟已经过了一小时...这事可不能经常发生，会要了他老命的！这是他彻底陷入昏睡前的最后一个想法。  
而Steve，Steve觉得生活又有了希望，他怀抱着自己失而复得的“一切”，一直躺在那畅想未来直到天亮...

第二天早餐时一对老冰棍不出意外的没有出现，Bucky是太累了，Steve则是太兴奋了刚刚才睡着，T’Challa看着空荡荡的早餐桌翻了个白眼，“是时候给队长找点事做了，我记得我们有Raft*的结构图？”他看了一眼站在身后的Dora Milaje*成员，对方朝国王点了点头安静的退下了。  
许久之后，T’Challa对Sam说，“我不能一个人承受这些！”  
Sam突然想家了...

 

*RAFT：木筏监狱，就是队3里的海底监狱，原型参照了漫画中的木筏监狱而建，是关押超能罪犯的地方。  
*Dora Milaje：黑豹全女性护卫队，个个武功高强，电影里那个秃头黑人女性就是Dora Milaje侍卫队的队长。

end


End file.
